My first kiss: Rei version
by Jullytta
Summary: Versão Rei Ayanami. - - Caminhando pelos corredores da Nerv, Shinji e Rei acabam vendo o que não deviam.


**N/A: Muito curtinha, essa é a versão Rei da fic que postei uns dias atrás. Não acho que alguém vá ler essa (não achei que alguém leria a outra) mas decidi postar, já que elas fazem par.**

My first kiss

_was a little like this_

Caminhando pelos corredores aparentemente desertos - eles nem deviam estar ali. Estar ao lado de Rei Ayanami era inquietante. Em parte, porque havia algo familiar nela; algo bom, mas que o deixava confuso. Por outro lado, Shinji ficava pensando no que poderia falar - qualquer assunto que poderia puxar - porque era muito difícil conversar com Rei. Quieta demais, ela era. As investidas dele nunca faziam efeito, e muitas vezes Shinji ficava sem graça após receber uma resposta não muito amigável de Rei, ou melhor, uma resposta fria.

Por essas e outras razões, Shinji Ikari já estava soando frio _antes_ que eles se deparassem com aquela cena.

O casal nem ao menos notou os dois pilotos parados à porta. Shinji reprimiu um grunido, e agradeceu mentalmente aos céus por Asuka não estar ali - ela iria simplesmente _pirar_ se visse Kaji e Misato embolados daquele jeito. Rei, diferentemente de Shinji, não parecia surpresa ou assustada, apenas curiosa. O garoto afastou-se rápido dali e virou-se para trás, certificando-se de que a primeira criança o seguia. Rei ainda estava parada diante da porta.

- Ayanami. - Shinji sussurrou, tentando não chamar atenção do casal. - Ei, Ayanami!

A garota virou-se para ele, sem esboçar nervosismo ou pressa. - Ikari-kun?

- Vamos embora! - Shinji voltou a sussurrar. Rei não se mexeu, e ele deu um passo na direção dela. - Ande. - Pediu outra vez, puxando o braço da garota o mais delicadamente possível. Rei se pôs a andar, mas ainda não entendia o porquê.

- Ikari-kun. - Disse, parando abruptamente. Shinji virou-se para ela. - Nosso destino fica para lá. - A primeira criança apontou o corredor do qual eles se distanciavam.

- Vamos pegar outro caminho.

Rei não pareceu satisfeita com a resposta. - Aquele é o caminho mais rápido.

O rosto de Shinji adquiriu um tom levemente rosado quando ele explicou. - É-é, mas... - Rei o encarou. - Nós devíamos... deixá-los à sós.

Uma das poucas emoções que Shinji conseguia perceber no rosto de Rei: confusão. _Talvez ela não tenha um senso de privacidade apurado_, pensou ele, lembrando-se que a garota não havia sentido nenhuma vergonha quando ele acidentalmente a havia visto nua.

- Aquilo... - Rei comentou com sua voz naturalmente aérea. - Qual é a utilidade daquilo, Ikari-kun?

- D-daquilo? - Shinji corou. - Você quer dizer...

A primeira criança já havia voltado a andar, disposta a pegar o caminho mais longo. Shinji a acompanhava, vacilando em seus próprios passos.

- Toque. - Ela respondeu simples. - Toque de lábios.

Sim, era daquilo que ela estava falando. A pequena chama de esperança que nascera no peito de Shinji apagou-se completamente ao constatar que Rei queria conversar sobre beijos. Tantos assuntos para eles tratarem. Ela tinha de escolher esse.

- E-er... - Ele não soube começar. Rei olhou-o furtiva, como se não compreendesse o porquê da agitação quanto à uma simples pergunta. - Bem, servem... hm. Eles servem para demonstrar carinho. É uma forma de... de mostrar que gosta de alguém.

Rei ponderou por alguns segundos enquanto andavam, e Shinji temia sua próxima pergunta. - Gostar?

Uma pergunta tão curta fez o terceiro tremer como se levasse um choque. - Gostar. D-digo... se preocupar com alguém. Se sentir bem... perto da pessoa.

A garota assentiu. - Gostar.

Pelo resto do caminho, Shinji não soube o que dizer. Rei pareceu finalmente satisfeita com suas respostas, e fizera todo o trajeto mais longo até a saída sem falar mais nada. Eles andaram mais um pouco, até que chegaram no ponto onde seus caminhos se separavam. Nessa hora, Rei sempre dizia um breve adeus e virava-se na direção de seu apartamento. Por isso, Shinji se acostumara a nunca parar para se despedir. Porém, naquele dia, Rei parou diante do corredor - o que fez Shinji parar ao seu lado.

Alguns segundos de silêncio deixaram Shinji apreensivo; Rei não notou. - Ikari-kun. - Chamou. Shinji voltou-se para ela.

- Hm?

A primeira pôs-se na ponta dos pés, uma vez que Ikari era um pouco mais alto que ela, e aproximou seu rosto do dele. Os olhos do terceiro se arregalaram com o susto e Shinji sentiu os lábios de Rei sobre os dele. Não era exatamente um beijo - ela não se movia, na verdade. Apenas mantinha seus lábios junto dos dele, e o encarava com os grandes olhos cor de rubi. Shinji a encarou de volta, sabendo que devia estar muito corado.

- A-ayanami. - Ele sussurrou, quando ela se afastou.

Rei inclinou a cabeça. - Hm?

- B-be- beijos na boca. - Shinji começou nervoso. - São... especias. Você deve gostar... muito, da pessoa.

- Oh. - Rei permaneceu em silêncio por mais alguns segundos. - Onde devo...?

Esforçando-se para não corar mais, Shinji inclinou-se e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dela. - Assim.

Ayanami assentiu lentamente. - Certo. Até, Ikari-kun. - Ela se despediu, virando-se para o corredor que levava a seu apartamento.

- Tchau, Ayanami.

**-x-x-x-x-Fim-x-x-x-x-**


End file.
